Sawhorses have long been used as portable structures for supporting building materials. Traditional sawhorses are difficult to transport or store because of their awkward proportions and construction. Moreover, sawhorses generally need to be used in pairs in order to support a piece of lumber in two places for cutting, for example.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding three legged sawhorse which is easily stored and transported, but which remains sturdy during use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sawhorse which is suitable for use alone or in combination with another of the same.